Lie To Me
by Mockingjay7475
Summary: Newt only ever comes to Minho when Alby rejects him, but Minho just can't seem to say no to him. Minewt and implied Nalby. Slight male on male sexual scene, but nothing too graphic.


**Just a strange little idea that popped into my head. I wasn't completely confident on the rating of this fic, as it could be considered borderline M, so if anyone feels it should be changed, let me know. Enjoy :)**

* * *

As Minho continued to grind against the panting boy beneath him, he relished in the moans and groans falling from the blond boy's lips.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this – that it was only going to cause him heart ache in the long run, but for some reason, Minho just couldn't say no to Newt when he came to him, looking for a hook up.

And Minho knew exactly what that reason was – he was completely in love with the blond male.

But Newt didn't feel the same, and no matter how many times the boys would use each other to get themselves off, that fact crushed Minho a little more every time.

Newt thrashed and moaned loudly, as the two boys continued to grind their cloth covered erections against one another, obviously close to the edge and Minho was not far behind him.

A part of Minho was well aware that Newt only ever came to him like this because of Alby. He was only the second choice and Newt only wanted him when he had been rejected by Alby, or the leader had upset him or shucked him off. But a larger part of him was just grateful that Newt came to him at all, for whatever the reason. He was happy that he could please the boy he loved, even if he was only the second choice.

A throaty groan fell from his own lips, as Newt bucked uncontrollably beneath him.

"Oh, God. Bl-Bloody hell. I- I'm gonna…"

The Asian runner cut his friend off, crashing their lips together to silence Newt as the boy exploded underneath him. He felt Newt moan into his mouth and this along with the friction still rubbing against his own erection was enough to send him over the edge also.

The pair continued to make out passionately as they rode out their orgasms, swapping, grunts, whines and moans every few seconds.

Eventually, they both calmed down and Minho collapsed on top of Newt, with his head buried in his friend's shoulder, panting heavily.

Once they'd caught their breath, Minho sat up, straddled the blond and gazed down into the boy's beautiful blue orbs. Without putting too much thought into what he was doing, he started to lean forward again.

"I love you." Minho breathed out, before pressing his lips firmly against Newt's. He felt the blond boy freeze and tense up beneath him. He knew that Newt would never return his feelings and that things probably would have been better if he hadn't confessed his true feelings, but he had to say it out loud. He just had to.

When he pulled back from the kiss, Minho took in the shocked blinking expression in Newt's eyes, along with the awkward half smile that the blond male offered him, and his heart shattered. An unexpected sob fought its way from the back of Minho's throat, as salty liquid began to escape from the Asian boy's eyes.

He didn't realise until this moment, how much he really loved Newt and how much pain it would cause him to tell the boy he loved him, and not hear him say 'I love you, too'. Deep down he knew he was a gluten for punishment and that Newt would never truly feel for him, the way he did for Alby, but until now a small part inside of him had still had hope that maybe Newt would return some of his feelings of love. But that hope was destroyed, as he stared through tear filled eyes at the boy he loved – the boy who had broken his heart.

Newt's expression changed to one of pure pity, as he gazed up at his friend – the one person who had always been there for him no matter what. The only person who never rejected him, who truly loved him. But he could never return those feelings, as much as he wished he could, he just couldn't. He loved Alby. The blond haired boy raised his left hand and gently wiped some of the tears away from his friend's olive cheeks, inwardly hating and beating himself for the way he had been using someone who cared for him so much. "I-I'm so sorry Min…"

"Please." Minho begged through a broken sob, cutting of his friend's apology. "Please."

What Minho was begging for, Newt wasn't quite sure, in fact, Minho wasn't even sure himself. He'd just finally cracked. After letting Newt use him whenever he wanted for so long, the runner couldn't take it anymore. He wanted more.

"Please."

"Minho, I- I don't…"

"Please. I love you." The sobbing had come to a halt, but the tears still fell freely, as Minho leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Newt's lips, which Newt couldn't not return, not after everything Minho had done for him.

Newt didn't protest as Minho's tongue poked into his mouth and began to caress his lovingly, he even went as far as to kiss back with a much passion and tenderness as he could muster.

Minho sat up slowly, pulling back from the kiss and lifting his hand to brush away some of the blond hair that was covering part of Newt's face. The runner let out a small sigh before his voice lowered to a whisper. "Please, lie to me."

A single tear drop leaked from Newt's eye, as his gave in to Minho's request. "I love you, too."

* * *

**I know they were both a little out of character in this story, but it was fun to write, so I went for it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
